


Perilous Picnics

by ragewerthers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV Brotherhood, Fluff, Gladnis, M/M, Picnics, Summer Gladnis Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: Gladio has planned a little picnic for himself and his Adviser... but no plan is fool proof.





	Perilous Picnics

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 6th day prompt for Summer Gladnis Week and I picked 'thunderstorms'! My original idea just felt too sad and I thought this would add a fun little surprise XD
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr at ragewerthers.tumblr
> 
> Happy reading! :D

“Could you pass me another sandwich, love?” Ignis asked gently, setting his bottle of water down beside him on their picnic blanket. Currently he was sat cross-legged beside his partner, enjoying the Shields company as much as the sandwiches his partner had made. 

“Of course, babe,” Gladio said softly, reaching into their picnic basket and pulling out another chickatrice salad sandwich and passing it over to his boyfriend. He himself was sat with his legs outstretched before him, not really bendy enough to sit cross-legged like Ignis. “Don’t forget I also packed some fruit salad and some cupcakes. Iris said that was the perfect picnic material.”

Ignis chuckled at that as he took the offered sandwich. “Remind me to thank her for giving her big brother picnic pointers,” he joked, chuckling a bit more as Gladio bumped his shoulder with his own.

“Yeah, yeah. Well I wanted it to be perfect. You’ve been working so hard lately and your Crownsguard finals are around the corner. You deserve a day of res-,”

The rest of Gladio’s sentence was drowned out by the loudest crack of thunder they’d heard that day.

Turning their heads toward the window of Ignis’s apartment, they could see the way the skies had turned even darker outside and the pounding of the rain on the windows was almost scary at this point.

“.... and remind me to thank your Father for suggesting you check the weather before heading out,” Ignis teased.

Gladio chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I… would’ve checked,” he offered. “..... Eventually.”

“Yes… after we’d made it to the park and been caught in Ramuh’s wrath,” Ignis murmured with a playful smile before unwrapping his sandwich. Another window rattling roll of thunder echoed through his living room as he took a bite as if accentuating his point.

“... yeah, probably,” he admitted before reaching for the container of fruit salad and opening it up, handing a fork to Ignis so they could share the little tupperware containers worth. “Still, this works as a good picnic spot, right?”

Ignis could see that behind the light teasing tone, Gladio really did hope that he had made the right call in bringing him here for their altered picnic date. The little look of uncertainty making his heart ache.

Leaning over, Ignis pressed a soft kiss to Gladio’s lips, a soft smile lingered on his features as he leaned back.

“It’s perfect, love. I wouldn’t change a thing.”


End file.
